


First Move

by FujoshiFluff



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, Not a Story, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiFluff/pseuds/FujoshiFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet at a wedding. Marceline and Bonnibel's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Move

**Author's Note:**

> Not a story! I like writing plots that will not be made into a full story because I lack the needed skills and or patience. Also, I'm lazy. 
> 
> Just a prompt!
> 
> Gumball's POV - He thinks Marshall is amazing at what he does. Very confident, although it can come off as arrogant at first. He thinks Marshall is very loud when he doesn't have a guitar in his hands but man, when he sings...
> 
> Marshall's POV - He thinks Gumball is cute. And adorable. And very handsome. To be honest, Marshall was hoping for a quick one night stand with the other bride's brother but damn. Gumball is all sugar and spice and everything nice. Marhshall has a sweet-tooth and when he first had a bite of that tier cake...

20 years old, Seniors at University, working on their thesis.

Marshall majors in music. He writes songs. He also has a side job, playing at gigs at bars, cafes and special occasions.

Gumball majors in culinary arts. He likes experimenting with new flavors and making up his own dishes. Mostly baking and sweets.

They meet at a wedding. Marceline and Bonnibel's wedding.

Gumball bakes the cake. Marshall performs one of his own songs. At the wedding reception.

Marshall is Marceline's cousin. Gumball is Bonnibel's younger brother.

They talk. Gumball made the first move to engage in small talk. They introduce themselves. Marshall plays his guitar. a slow ballad. He comes back and Gumball compliments him on his singing. Which Marshall then explains how he made the song and which university he studies at. And they exchange phone numbers because they are practically in-laws now. More or less. 

They text. They call. 5 days later Marshall adds Gumball on Facebook.

The next day, they Skype each other.

They talk about music. They talk about food. Of course you can practically cut the sexual tension with a knife. 

They meet up at University, after classes. Well, after Marshall's class. Gumball waited for him because they are so going to see Jurassic World. 

It was fun. They had fun. They didn't want the other to leave so they walked around the mall, ate at McDonald's. (It was Gumball's turn to pay since Marshall bought the tickets) They got into a fight over who gets to plan their next night out. They decided to get matching ear-studs. 

They kept it up until graduation. They were busy with their respective thesis. So they mostly hang out at each other's house. Again, sexual tension. But due to stress, they simply worked on their thesis in silence or with music. 

Marshall is always the first one of them to finish their workload for the day. So he spends the time sleeping on Gumball's bed, while said person was sitting on the floor, using the bed as a desk for his laptop.

Gumball is always distracted by this.

The unspoken claim is there. The unspoken relationship is there. They haven't kissed yet. They haven't hugged yet. 

Gumball -like the first time they met- makes the first move.


End file.
